Sunrise Chapter 1
by Mrs-Jacob-Lautner
Summary: This is a story about Jacob and Renesmee. This story happens around 5 years after Breaking Dawn
1. Worried

_**Hey guys this is my very first story I have written. Review if you enjoy...**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Worried**_

It was seven o'clock on the 18th of December. My family had just let to go for a hunting trip for the week. They were going to go help out with a Grizzly Bear problem. Jake was coming over at 8 o'clock so I knew I had to start to get ready. I couldn't get ready before because my Dad was here and I knew he would never approve. I headed down our small stone halls until I walked through the bathroom door. I got out of my old sweats and turned on the shower. The warm felt good against my freezing skin. I didn't want to get out of the shower but I knew I had to. I turned the taps as far as they could go to the right and then got out of the shower. I dried my pale white skin with a pink towel I have had since I was practically born. I wrapped around my body and then put my long bronze hair into a ponytail and then headed to my small baby size room. When I got to my room I went straight to my wardrobe. Of course my wardrobe was bigger than my room because of my Auntie Alice. I looked through my ridiculously big wardrobe until I found a knee high, one shoulder, red dress with matching black high heels. When I had finished doing my hair, make-up and finished getting dressed I walked out into our tiny lounge room. I sat down to watch my all time favourite kids show 'Scooby Doo' on our Plasma screen TV. As soon as I had turned on the TV I could hear Jacob coming running through the bushes however I decided to give him some privacy because I knew he didn't want me seeing him phase and I honestly didn't want to see THAT yet. I heard Jacob walking up the front porch steps but before he could knock I swung open the door. There he was my perfect, wonderful and caring boyfriend. He was holding his arm up with his fist up as if he were about to knock.

"Hello Jacob."

"Hello Renesmee." I gave him a light kiss on his lips and then let him go on with the conversation.

"How are you today?'

"I am good thanks, yourself?"

"Great, what do you feel like doing today?"

"Well I was thinking..." I gave him a long kiss as we fell onto the velvet couch.

That was the best night of my life...

I woke up like I always did when Jacob stayed the night. But it wasn't the same as every other time, he felt intense so I knew there was something on his mind. Jacob was stroking my bronze curls, which was normal and something that I loved.

"Good morning Ness."

"Good Morning Jacob." He put his big warm lips on mine and then stopped, that was very unusual.

"Renesmee, last night was amazing... I couldn't have pictured a more perfect night..."

"It was amazing for me as well Jake enough said."

"Well ok then, I did prepare a whole speech to tell you though."

"I am glad that you did but it isn't really necessary, now we better quickly get dressed we don't want to eat breakfast cold, right?"

"That is true, let's go."

I got dressed in the first things that I found good thing Alice wasn't here otherwise she would have yelled at me because my clothes didn't match that well. This is another reason why I am glad she can't see my future. As we walked to the Cullen house hand in hand I thought of something Jake and I used to love to do when I was young.

"Jake do you want to race?"

"Sure, sure."

I stood in the one place for at least 5 seconds and then I saw Jacob running in his wolf form so I started running just to give myself a head start because he always beat me. Before I knew it he was running at the exact same pace as me. I could suddenly smell the eggs frying and the bacon sizzling. We got to the house and we both but our foot or in his case paw on the front porch steps. I never seemed to win against him. Carlisle heard us out the front I knew because he was about to come open the door.

"Good Morning Renesmee." Carlisle was my beautiful blonde Doctor Grandad who always called everyone in our family by their full name.

"Hello Carlisle, how are you this morning?"

"I am great thank you, where is Jacob?"

"He is just phasing, what have you been doing this morning?"

"Just catching up on the medicine we use now." Jacob was at my side now and was smiling but I knew he didn't mean it because he doesn't like the vampire or as he would say the 'leech' smell.

"Hello Jacob."

"Morning."

"Come in." He held his arm out using hand movements to tell us what to do.

Esme came out with her cooking outfit on with an egg flipper in her right hand.

"Good morning kids."

"Morning Esme, how are you today?"

"I am fine thank you." She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then walked back to the kitchen.

The next time she came out she was carrying two big plates filled with food, Esme didn't really know how much we would eat but we never said anything we just ate it all without complaints, we figured it wouldn't hurt her feelings this way.

When we had finished we decided that we needed to talk to Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle. They were watching TV on the lowest volume there was because when it was up as loud it would be for a human it was like banging in our ears, Well at least it felt like that to me I am not sure about full vampires. I knew I just had to whisper their names but I decided to be reasonable and just use my normal voice.

"Grandma Esme, Grandpa Carlisle would we be able to speak to you?"

"Of course you can Renesmee?" He turned the TV off whilst he spoke.

Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle came in almost at the exact same time; Grandma Esme came in exactly 0.69 seconds after Grandpa Carlisle.

"What would you like to talk about sweetie?" Esme was such a sweetheart she was the loveliest person in the world.

"Well here is the thing... The thing is... You know what we appreciate your help we'll see you later."

"We were wondering if we were to have a child and it was all three human, werewolf and... bloodsucker..."

"JACOB! I am half bloodsucker you know." I put my hands up and made quotation marks when I said 'bloodsucker'.

"Sorry about that, anyways do you think it would be like Renesmee and stop aging at a certain age?"

"Nessie are you pregnant?" Of course as motherly as Esme was I knew should be the first to ask. Jake was getting angry and I saw his big hand shaking so I put my small hand into his and then twirled my fingers through the holes, of course that was what would calm him down.

"No Esme, well at least I don't think I am."

"I am so sorry Jacob but I am actually not sure about that but if we think of a theory or Alice tells us something we will tell you, try talking to Sam he may know."

"Ok then thank you anyway." As we left Esme gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then we were out the big white door.

We ran the way to Sam and Emily's place on the reservation technically Jacob ran, I sat on his big horse-like back. We walked into their house without knocking which I thought was rude but all of the werewolves did it because this was like a second home to them.

"Hello...Emily." I put all my energy into not staring on the poor ruined right side of her face, the poor girl was standing to close when Sam lost his temper.

"Oh, hi Jacob and Renesmee I didn't see you there, how are you this morning?"

"Great thanks... Ahhh what are you cooking?"

"I'm cooking eggs for the boys' breakfast would you two like some?"

"No thank you we just had breakfast, so is Sam home?"

"Yes he is let me just go and get him." She ran up the tiny hallways until I couldn't see her anymore."

"Jake can you talk again; you know how scared I am of Sam."

"Sure, sure but you know I am just like him right?"

"Yeah I know."

Emily and Sam came in holding each other at the waist and looking into each other's eyes.

"Oh, hi Renesmee, hello Jacob."

"Hello Sam, we were wondering, would we be able to talk to you?"

"Of course you can."

"Ok, so if we were to have a child."

"Oh my gosh nobody told me you guys were having a kid that is so great..."

"I said if Sam" Jake was getting angry again so I did the same thing that I always did I put my hand in his and twirled my fingers through it.

"Anyway if it was all three human, werewolf and bloodsucker." I squeezed his hand as hard as I could as soon as I heard 'bloodsucker' because I knew he would say that.

"OUCH"

"Well that is what you get for saying 'bloodsucker'." I did quotation marks on bloodsucker again just to annoy him.

"I am sorry but it is like an instinct anyway, would you be able to tell us what would happen to the child?"

"Sorry Jacob but that is a tough on you should ask the elders tomorrow at the meeting or you should ask the Cullen's."

"Thanks for your help Sam we will see you tomorrow."

We left the small house (that was probably the size of my wardrobe) and started walking across the white sand of 'First Beach'. It was Sunrise so the setting could not have been more perfect. We were walking hand in hand with the sun shining form the north, west of the beach.

"Jacob?"

"Yes Ness?"

"Do you want kids?"

"Of course but..."

"Ok I get it." I started running off crying until Jacob caught up to me, spun me around and then put me into a full on bear hug.

"No I didn't mean it that way I just meant it is just a little too early in our relationship, I am so sorry Renesmee." I knew he was truly sorry because he only called me by my full name when he was sorry.

"It is ok Jacob I just had a breakdown."

"Ok, but just tell me next time, promise?"

"I promise."

"Let's... Go home."


	2. Scared

_**Hey guys this is the second chapter of my book Sunrise and I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Scared**_

I woke up to the unusual scent of my mother. It was unusual for two reasons; number one she wasn't SUPPOSED to be home for another 6 days and of course Jacob wasn't the one stroking my long bronze curls.

"Ness are you awake?"

"I am now."

"I am so sorry for waking you but we have something to tell you."

We what did she mean by 'we'. Of course I came out into our tiny living room with all of mine and Jake's family. Even my new friend Iridesa. Iridesa was someone from school who is also a vampire. She is really nice and it is nice to have someone other than your family to talk about vampire stuff.

"Ok, Ness sit down."

"Ok, Mom what is going on?"

"Well Alice saw a vision of you."

"What I thought Alice can't see my future."

"Well the vision was about you but I was the one in the vision."

My Mom didn't have to say anything because I was having all the signs like I woke up at 3 o'clock in the morning because I needed to throw up. I was PREGNANT!

"Yes that is completely right, WHEN, WHERE AND WHY DID HE DO THIS TOO YOU?"

Dammit why did I think that? Rookie mistake, ROOKIE MISTAKE.

"Well umm... it ahhh happened around ahhh 7 o'clock last night... in ahhh my room and ahhh... BECAUSE I ASKED HIM TOO!"

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN YOU DID WHAT?"

"Look Dad this isn't just some random that I just picked up off the street ok this is JACOB! He is sweet and caring and DAMMIT HE IS MY BOYFRIEND. Ok Dad so just back off" I knew I should calm down because well yelling would always get me into MORE trouble. Although I knew I couldn't but I had to try. He went back and sat down in his seat. I felt bad for fighting in front of my family but the important thing was that I just won my very first argument against my father. My Dad went to sit back in his seat but like every time he yelled at me that was never the end. I headed to sit down next to Jacob but my Dad was there right in front of me. Dammit why is he so fast?

"Dad what the hell are you doing?"

"That isn't the question Renesmee the question is what the hell are you doing?"

"Well for starters I am going to sit down." I pushed him out of my way and then sat next to Jacob.

"No I meant why are you going to have this baby, you know we could consider an abortion."

"NO." That was both mine and my mum's reaction; it was pretty cool that we said it the same time but now wasn't the time to laugh.

"Look Dad when you think about it this might be the only time I could have a child because in a couple of years I am going to be like you and never change ever again."

"I know Ness I just can't believe someone so smart could do something so...so...STUPID!"

"EXCUSE ME!"

"I don't know what to do with you Renesmee. But I can do what I want to him." I knew he was going to take a strike at Jacob so I quickly stood in front of him.

"Look Dad if you want to hurt him you are going to have to go through me."

"Renesmee that is so simple."

"Really are you really going to hurt the only person that could give you a blood relative grandchild? What are you going to do? Are you going to throw me against the wall to hurt him or are you going to pick me up and put me lightly to the side? So either way you are going to hurt me; either by physically or breaking mine AND the baby's heart."

"How would I hurt the baby's heart?"

"What what if you killed him?" I knocked on the wooden table twice so I wouldn't jinx him.

"Doing those things will hurt the baby because that means it wouldn't have ever met her father." My Dad hissed at Jacob and then gave him a stern look and then went to sit back down.

I didn't have to be my father to know what Jacob was thinking with the look on his face it was either 'Oh yeah we won, Oh Yeah we won' just that on repeat like on a CD player or 'I feel like eating hot dogs' and then getting into detail.

Everyone started to leave but Seth Clearwater stayed behind with his over protective sister Leah.

"Ness?" Seth was such a sweetie and he was always, always smiling.

"Yes, Seth?"

"I don't mean to be offensive to you and your family and stuff like that but I think your family is WAAAAAY better than cable."

"Geez, thanks I guess."

"See you later Ness."

"Bye."

Then I started to realize that the reason my dad was most likely because we weren't even married yet and my Dad always said to get married first.

"Nessie?"

"Yes Mom?"

"I was just wondering are you and Jake engaged and hiding it really well or are you just REALLY serious?"

"Mom we are just serious we just weren't expecting this."

"Sure, sure." She obviously got that from Jacob because he hangs around here so much.

"Mom, I am scared."

"What are you scared about?" I started to cry I didn't know if it was the pregnancy or the situation.

"I don't want to get hurt; you know how I was when you were pregnant with me, real sorry by the way."

"I know sweetie, and it is ok."

"Wait a second if Alice can't see half human half vampires or werewolves in her visions then does that mean that it is a human?"

"We don't know it might be human, we will have to wait and see. Get some sleep sweetie you look tired."

"Sure, sure." My mom giggled and then walked out of my room.

The next morning I woke up in Jacob's arms. How did he get in my parents only left a couple of minutes ago? Then I realized that the window was open with the wind blowing in. I don't think my father would never let him in the house again so we either have to be sneaky or get our own house. It was sort of good that my parents were gone because that means Jake and I had some time to talk.

"Jake are you awake?"

"Yeah, good morning."

"Morning, how did you sleep."

"Good, you?"

"Good, you. Wait we have already done you."

"So Jacob what would you like to call the baby."

"Well if it is a boy Jacob Ephraim Jr or if it is a girl Sarah, what about you?"

"I would name it Samantha or Hayleigh."

Jacob sighed

"What? Don't you like those names?"

"No, it is just that I am afraid that I might not be able to spend time with the baby because I will be doing werewolf things."

"Well I guess you could ask your pack to get shorter shifts or something. Which reminds me does Quil and Embry know about the baby because they weren't there yesterday when my father yelled at me." He gave me my favourite smile that was adorable yet sweet.

"Yeah they both know and they are very excited for you, my whole pack is actually hoping the baby turns out to be a werewolf."

"Well there are more possibilities you know there could be half vampire, half human like me OR human, but you know I really don't care as long as it is happy and healthy."

"Renesmee come with me I want to show you something."

"Ok..." When I got outside I saw this beautiful picnic area with candles and my favourite flower; pink roses scattered everywhere.

"Jake what is this?" I started to cry but this time I knew that it was the situation not the pregnancy."

"A surprise for the two year anniversary of our very first date."

"Wow I totally forgot...this is so sweet of you."

As we sat and ate both mine and Jake's favourite food; hot dogs we talked about the baby and everything else going on in our lives but when we finished Jacob went silent and then pat around his pockets.

"Renesmee?" He pulled me up onto my feet as we looked into the sunset around the trees above us.

"Yeah Jake?"

"We have been dating for exactly two years now and well Ness I just want to say I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so Renesmee Carlie Cullen; will you marry me?" He bent down on one knee and held out the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

"YES YES OH MY GOSH YES!" He slid the diamond ring onto my third finger and then kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I love you Ness."

"I love you to Jacob."


End file.
